All Blood Runs Red
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: In myth, Pandora was sent as a gift. Now she is balance. Everything is based on that fundemental law of Equivilant Exchange. She must cross worlds to establish that balance anew, discovering her identity as well. The Gate never planned on this. EdxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

All Blood Runs Red

Prologue

(A.N.) Okay. A prologue. Well, I hope that everyone likes this. It hasn't been beta'd since I decided to start posting this on a whim, but don't worry, all future chapters will be beta'd. I will tell you know that my OC is not a Sue. She is not perfect or all powerful, though you may assume she is by the intial description. I will accept flames as long as no ones bitchy about it (example: you hate OCs, read this story after seeing that it had an OC in it, and then ranted that you hate OCs). Please don't waste my time.

I hope that everyone enjoys this prologue. .

* * *

_This will be the only record of it, the only story of fact. I will write it all down. I will not in my own voice, but in something more universal than that. There will be no opinions of mine. All the thoughts of these extraordinary people are authentic in that I asked them to speak of these times. _

_I don't know who is reading these words but, whoever you are, you must _remember_ the story you are about to read. It is a story about humanity, about morality, and about love._

_In this book, the last of my journals, I will write everything. This is their story, told by them through my pen._

_Hoenheim Elric_

oOo

The Gate wasn't acclimating to the situation it had been presented. It had always been ruled by equivalent exchange, but now the balance had been upset. The Elric brothers and some outside force had completely thrown the system and the Gate was not satisfied with the results. Its purpose was to maintain certain equilibrium between life and death, between two separate worlds.

A conscious exertion of power made by the Gate brought forth the beginnings of a human form. A human body would be needed, It knew, in order for alchemy to be preformed. And alchemy would be need for this mission, would be crucial.

A girl's body took shape in front of the Gate's doors: arms, legs, torso, and head all emerged flawlessly. Soon, a colorless and empty shell had been created. The Gate added an important component to the body: two perfect Philosopher's Stones. They would allow more immediate results to be brought forth, or so the Gate reasoned.

Now, it added color to the female form, a tinge of warmth to the skin and the Stones in its wrists dictated the hair and eye color: red. Next came blood and inner organs. The red liquid of life was laced with Red Water, liquid Philosopher's Stones. Mixed with the blood, there was no difference in its color. It was all just crimson.

The Gate had to work and expend even more energy to endow the female with its final component: a soul. It was a new soul, not one that was taken as a part of an exchange. This soul was completely blank, a clean slate. The soul would give her free will and intellect, necessary parts to her makeup. As the soul merged with the flesh, awareness flowed into the girl's eyes and she looked up at the Gate. She knew nothing except that it was this strange thing that had given her life. It was her mother.

No words were spoken, but suddenly she knew what was needed of her. A nod to the Gate showed that she had no problem with the existence that it had outlined for her. Find Edward and Hohenheim Elric. Bring them through the Gate. Find the outside force that had disrupted the last alchemy preformed by Edward Elric. Destroy that force. Return to the Gate. Those would be her only goals in this new life of hers. When it was all completed, she would be absorbed by the Gate and it would all be over.

As the Gate's doors opened, the girl walked through the portal and into swirling darkness. The last thing the Gate gave her was a name. A name from out of ancient myth.

It called her Pandora.

* * *

(A.N.) Thanks for reading. Please review if you would like to see me continue this. Love!


End file.
